


Aus Fantasie wird Wahrheit

by Mireyuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Derek Has Feelings, Derek's Loft, First Time, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Mates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Wieder war der Todestag seiner Mutter da, er durfte nicht in den Wald. Er wollte allein sein! Kein Mitleid von seinem Vater oder von seinen Freunden. Er war es satt! Also fuhr er dorthin wo ihn niemand erwarten würde. Zu Derek Hale.





	Aus Fantasie wird Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tante_Kuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/gifts).



Stiles wusste nicht was er da tat, doch er lief einfach in den Wald. Weg aus Beacon Hills, weg von dem Haus seiner Eltern, weg von seinem besten Freund… weg von dem Schmerz?! Wieder ist der Tag gekommen, der Todestag seiner Mutter. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue trifft es ihn und wirft ihn in ein tiefes dunkles Loch. Sonst war er nicht so. Er war lustig, witzig, positiv… immer… Nur nicht heute. 

Er lief den Hügel herauf und auf der anderen Seite wieder herunter, tiefer, immer tiefer in den Wald. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Aber was er wusste, nein, er hörte die Stimme von Derek ‘Bei allem was ihr tut, geht nicht allein in den Wald! Besonders du nicht!’. 

Natürlich lief wieder irgendeine übernatürliche Scheiße in Beacon Hills. Der Nemeton, das Leuchtfeuer von Beacon Hills…

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er wusste wo er hin konnte und wo niemand ihn erwarten würde. Er lief aus dem Wald zu Roscoe und stieg ein. Er steckte den Schlüssel mit einer zitternden Hand in das Schloss und startete den Motor des hellblauen Jeeps. Er sprang röhrend an und brachte Stiles trotz, nahender Panikattacke schnell zu seinem Ziel. 

 

Ein Loft am Stadtrand von Beacon Hills. Dereks Loft. Niemand würde ihn dort suchen, er und der Alpha hatten kein gutes Verhältnis. Derek mied ihn, obwohl er ihn beschützte… immer. Er blieb immer auf Abstand, außer er knallte seinen Kopf auf sein Lenkrad oder drückte ihn gegen jegliche Oberflächen um seine Meinung zu unterstreichen!

Stiles hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm, er mochte Derek sogar… eigentlich. 

…

… eigentlich sehr…

Er parkte den Jeep und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Zitternd schaffte er einen weiteren langsam Atemzug… Es wurde immer schwerer, als wenn seine Brust eingedrückt wurde…

Er wollte nicht im Auto zusammenbrechen… nicht vor aller Augen…

Der Sohn des Sheriffs stieg langsam aus, schloss seinen Wagen ab und ging zum Loft. Seine Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer und schließlich schob er die große, graue Metalltür auf. 

Sie war offen und er war verdammt dankbar dafür.

Er schob sie zu und sackte einfach daran herunter. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, die Panikattake hatte ihn nun komplett in den Fängen. Er spürte die Tränen, die an seinen Wangen herunter liefen, aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Konnte es nicht…

 

Dann spürte er zwei starke, nackte Arme, die ihn hochhoben und auf das Sofa setzten. 

“Stiles.. sieh mich an!”, sagte Derek nachdrücklich. “Mach es genauso wie ich!”, dann atmete er tief ein. 

Stiles versuchte es, er versuchte es wirklich, aber der Druck auf seiner Brust war einfach zu stark. “Komm schon Stiles!”, sagte der Werwolf abermals und legte beide Hände an seine Wangen. 

Noch nie hatte Derek ihn so sanft angefasst. Und genau das brachte ihn dazu tief einzuatmen. Er roch Derek, den herben Geruch von Wald und Erde und etwas das wie AfterShave roch… so verdammt gut… Dereks einzigartiger Geruch. 

Er schaffte noch einen Luftzug und noch einen. Die Tränen liefen weiter.

“Was ist los?”, fragte Derek schließlich als er sich sicher war, dass Stiles wieder richtig atmete. 

Er setzt sich dicht neben ihn und sah ihn musternd an. 

“Meine Mum… heute… heute ist ihr Todestag…”, sagte er leise und schloss die Augen um… er wusste auch nicht wieso. 

Die Stille wog schwer zwischen ihnen und dann spürte Stiles, wie Derek sich zurück lehnte und sanft eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. 

“Warum bist du hergekommen?”, fragte der Schwarzhaarige langsam.

“Ich musste weg… weg von all den Erinnerungen… von all dem Mitleid… Es wird sie nicht zurückbringen… Und ich wollte nicht wie sonst immer, allein in den Wald…”, er musste grinsen. 

“Wow… einmal in deinem Leben hast du kein Todeswunsch, Stilinski! Ich bin beeindruckt!”, sagte Derek mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. 

Es war ein guter Moment, er war fast normal. Stiles liebte diese Wortwechsel mit dem Wolf. 

Er rieb sich über das Gesicht und merkte, wie Derek ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand drückte. 

Er schnupfte sich die Nase und warf es in den Mülleimer neben dem Tisch, dann sah er zu Derek, der ihn wiederum beobachtete.

“Mh.. und was nun?”, frage Derek in die Stille.

“Du hast wirklich keinen Fernseher, oder?!”

“Nein… Elektonik summt mir zu laut… der Kühlschrank reicht mir schon!”

“Und womit vertreibst du dir die Zeit?!”

“Hm… Lass mich überlegen, kleine Schuljungs vor bösen Monstern beschützen, zum Beispiel!”

“Haha… witzig Big Bad! Und sonst?”

“Die Ruhe genießen…”

“Du willst mir sa-...”, doch er kam nicht dazu den Satz zuende zu sprechen. Denn er spürte Dereks Lippen auf seinen. Stiles brauchte viel zu lange um das zu verarbeiten. Sonst wusste sein Hirn sofort was passierte, aber wenn es um Derek Hale ging war er einfach verloren. 

Derek zog zurück. “Tut mir leid… ich…”

“Halt die Klappe…”, damit lehnte Stiles sich zu Derek und küsste ihn nun. Wie oft er von diesem stoppeligen Kinn geträumt hatte. Von seinen Händen die sich um ihn legten und ihn enger an sich zogen. So wie genau jetzt!

Stiles genoss den Kuss und dieser wurde immer hitziger, heißer. Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen und Derek tat es ihm gleich. Für beide schien es neues Terrain zu sein, doch es schreckte keinen ab!

Ihre Zunge tanzten, umspielte sich, entdeckten sich gegenseitig. Stiles genoss jeden Moment, er vergaß alles um sie herum. Er kletterte schließlich mutig auf Dereks Schoß und drückte sich an ihn. Es war gemütlicher, näher und er konnte die Erregung des Werwolfs unter sich deutlich spüren. Er wollte es auch…

Brauchte es auch!

“Was tun wir hier?!”, wisperte der Brünette, als sich ihre Lippen langsam trennten. 

“Mh… den fehlenden Fernseher kompensieren…”, hauchte Derek und blickte in die goldenen, schönsten Augen, die er jeh gesehen hatte. Alles in dem Alpha schrie nach diesem Jungen. 

Stiles konnte mit dieser Antwort ziemlich gut leben und legte die Arme und Dereks starke Schultern. Dieser hob ihn hoch und trug ihn die Treppe hoch in sein Schlafzimmer im Dachgeschoss. Stiles war noch nie hier gewesen. 

Es war ziemlich schlicht und einfach und doch sehr gemütlich. Eine große Matratze auf dem Boden, voll mit Decken, Kissen.

Er spürte die weiche Matratze an seinem Rücken und ließ den starken Mann los, der ihn hier hoch getragen hatte. Man konnte durch das Dachfenster zu den Sternen sehen und es war unglaublich romantisch. 

Stiles lachte leise und spürte zwei Hände, die sich an seinem T-Shirt-Saum zu schaffen machten. Er setzte sich auf und ließ sich das Oberteil ausziehen. Die kühle Luft ließ seine Nippel hart werden und er erschauderte. Dann hörte er es das erste Mal. Ein grollendes Geräusch. 

Derek. Er sah ihn genau an und erschauderte nun unter seinem Blick. Er erkannte in seinen Augen Verlangen und Lust und er würde ihm alles geben! 

Derek küsste ihn wieder, diesmal inniger. Er wusste was er wollte und würde es sich nehmen. Das wusste Stiles jetzt. 

Er genoss, wie die großen Hände an seinen Seiten entlang fuhren. Stiles konnte nur lächeln und zog schließlich an Dereks Muskelshirt. Sie hatten beide noch zu viel an! 

Er zog es ihm über den Kopf und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich. Doch dann wanderten Dereks Küsse an seinem Kinn herab, zu Stiles schlanken mit Leberflecken dekorierten Hals. Er leckte über jeden Fleck und genoss den leicht salzigen Geschmack von Stiles Haut. 

Immer wieder knurrte er vor Lust. 

 

Stiles streckte sich unter ihm, bot ihm seinen Hals an und fuhr durch seine Dunklen Haare. Gott, wie sehr er sich das gewünscht hatte. Immer tiefer wanderte diese wundervoll Zunge, die erkundenden Lippen. Derek konnte das wirklich gut und er ließ sich Zeit. 

Niemand würde sie hier stören. Das war ihr Moment…

“Derek…”; keuchte er schließlich, als dieser seine Hose öffnete und herunter schob. Er stoppte und ihre Blick trafen sich. Menschlich Gold auf Alpharot…

Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Älteren und ein Fangzahn blitzte dabei hervor. Stiles stöhnte bei dem Anblick, er hätte nie erwartet, wie heiß es war, wenn Derek seine Beta-Form zeigte. 

Er hatte kaum sexuelle Erfahrungen gemacht oder machen können, seitdem das Übernatürlich Alltag geworden war. Das hier war alles neu und aufregend. 

Als er dann Dereks Lippen an seinem Glied spürte fluchte er leise und krallte sich in Dereks Haare. “D-Derek… fuck… “

Sein warmer, weicher, feuchter Mund, der ihn tief aufnahm und dann wieder der kühlen Luft freigab war todbringend. Er musste wirklich darum kämpfen nicht schnell zu kommen. 

Er spürte seine Zunge, die kreisend um die Eichel strich und dann durch seinen Schlitz fuhr. “W-Wenn du… shit… Derek… ich…”, versuchte er ihn zu sagen, doch es war unmöglich. 

Er zerrte noch kurz an dem schwarzen Haarschopf und kam dann stöhnend. 

“Ahh~....”, stöhnte er auf und spürte die Schluckbewegungen des Alphas. Gott, er schluckte alles… Es war ihm unangenehm aber auch verdammt heiß…

 

Er atmete schnell und lag mit geschlossenen Augen da. Derek würde ihn sicher jetzt rausschmeißen… Doch er öffnete beschämt ein Auge und sah, wie Derek nun seine Schuhe und seine Hose ganz auszog und dann seinen Blick auffing. Er leckte sich demonstrativ über die Lippen und öffnete dann schon fast lasziv langsam seine eigene Jeans und zog sie sich aus. Er schien genau darauf zu achten, dass Stiles ihn dabei beobachtete. 

Die Jeans samt Shorts rutschte langsam herunter und sein Penis sprang hervor. Hart und an der Spitze glänzend. Er war steinhart, wegen Stiles.. dem spastischen, menschlichen Jungen, den er andauernd retten musste. 

Stiles setzte sich leicht auf und nahm Dereks Hand, verhakte ihre Finger und zog Derek zu sich auf die Matratze. Sie blickten sich nochmal tief in die Augen und Stiles küsste Derek dann heiß und schmeckte sich, den salzig, herben Geschmack. 

Er hörte die Tube eher, als das er sie wahrnahm, dann spürte er Finger zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie strich feucht und kalt hinter seinen Hoden längs und drängten sich zwischen seine Pobacken.    
Derek fuhr mit zwei Finge über Stiles Eingang, immer und immer wieder, massierend. In Stiles Unterleib kribbelte es, er kannte das Gefühl. Natürlich hatte er ausprobiert, sich selbst gefingert und mit Spielzeug probiert, doch das hier war anders. Er konnte nicht kontrollieren, was Derek tun würde. 

Als dann der erste Finger seinen Muskelring passierte, keuchte er auf und drückt sich diesem Entgegen. Gott es war viel besser, als er erwartet hatte. 

“Mehr… Derek, mehr!”, keuchte er ohne darüber nachzudenken und wurde sofort belohnt. Ein zweiter Finger drang in ihn ein, schob sich tief in ihn und massierte die Innenseiten. 

Stiles spreizte die Beine und riss dann die Augen auf. “Fuuuuck… daa~...”, stöhnte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Immer wieder übte sein Partner druck auf einen Punkt aus, er hatte diesen noch nie entdecken können. 

Doch nun wusste er, warum alle das genossen. Derek drückte immer wieder seinen Lustpunkt und ließ ihn aufstöhnen, sich entspannen. 

“Du fühlst dich so perfekt an, Stiles…”, hauchte Derek und leckte ihm über den Hals und küsste sein Schlüsselbein. Das Lob verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, sein Glied regte sich langsam wieder, kämpfte sich hoch. 

 

Der dritte Finger zog etwas unangenehm und Stiles atmete tief durch, doch Derek wartete geduldig und lenkte ihn mit küssen ab. Er liebte Derek, als wenn er genau wüsste, was er brauchte. Vergessen war die Außenwelt. 

Er entspannte sich und küsste den Alpha über sich. Er merkte, wie es diesem immer schwerer fiel sich zu beherrschen, immer wieder tauchten die roten Augen oder die spitzen Ohren auf. 

“Ich will dich, so wie du bist…”, hauchte Stiles, als er sich sicher war bereit zu sein. 

Und er bekam, was er wollte. Derek rieb sein Glied dick mit Gleitmittel ein und setzte es an Stiles Muskelring. “Du bist perfekt…”, knurrte er fast zärtlich und drückte sich dann in den Brünetten. 

Nachdem der Muskelring nachgab und Derek hineingleiten ließ, wurde es leichter. Es fühlte sich komisch an, aber gut komisch. Derek füllte ihn Stück für Stück aus, machte ihn ganz. Er klammerte sich an die Starken Schultern und stöhnte leise. 

Er legte seine Beine um Dereks Hüfte und spürte, wie er schließlich ganz in ihm war. Stiles konnte kaum klar denken, geschweige denn atmen. 

Sie verharrten einen Moment und sahen sich an. Stiles musterte Dereks Gesicht. Die roten Augen, aber mit einem sanften, zärtlichen Blick. Die spitzen Ohren. Das scharfe Kinn, die Fänge… Er war wundervoll! Wild…

 

“Nalos… Gott, nimm mich!”, wimmerte er dann. Er wollte ihn spüren und der Werwolf enttäuschte ihn nicht. Er fing an mit kleinen sanften Stößen, testend. Schneller werdend und schließlich fester. 

Mit jedem rein und raus, wurde das Gefühl besser und als Derek dann seine Hände unter seinen Po legten und ihn etwas hoch hoben konnte Stiles nur noch stöhnen. Er wusste was er tat! Stiles krallte sich an das Bettlaken unter sich und kniff die Augen zusammen. 

Sein Orgasmus baute sich jetzt viel langsamer auf und er konnte sich auf das Gefühl ihrer Vereinigung konzentriere. “Dereeek~... “, er stöhnte immer wieder seinen Namen. 

Er blinzelte ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und sah hoch zu dem Älteren. Er stieß mit fließenden Bewegungen immer wieder in ihn, er sah aus wie ein junger Gott!

Dann umfasste Derek Stiles bestes Stück und rieb auf und ab, in rhythmus seiner Stöße, es war Himmel und Hölle zugleich. 

 

Noch wenige Stöße und Stiles fiel schon wieder und ergoss sich zwischen ihnen in Dereks Hand, Schreiend. Er sah Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen und spürte dann das pumpende Gefühl. Derek ergoss sich tief in ihm. Es war unglaublich befriedigend…

Er sackte auf das Bett zurück und spürte wie schnell sein Herz schlug. Dann legte Derek sich neben ihn. Stiles tat, was er für richtig empfand und legte sich auf seine Brust. Kuschelnd. 

Er konnte Dereks Herz hören, roch seinen Schweiß, doch es war alles anderes als eklig. Es war erregend…

Sie schwiegen beide und genossen die Ausklänge ihrer Höhepunkte. 

…

…

Stiles spürte, wie Dereks Sperma aus ihm tropfte und wollte aufstehen. “Warte… leg dich auf den Bauch…”, hörte er Derek leise sagen. Der Jüngere sah Derek mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, tat es aber schweigend. 

Was dann kam, hätte er niemals erwartet. Derek legte sich zwischen seine Beine und leckte es auf. Leckte über seine Öffnung, leckte hinein. Massierte mit seiner Zunge den entspannten Muskelring und brachte ihn damit zum Wimmern. 

Stiles streckte sein Hintern hoch, damit Derek noch besser herankam, es war unglaublich gut. Er hätte wieder hart werden können. 

“Gott… W-Wenn du weiter machst, d-Dann…”, keuchte er und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. 

“Dann können wir noch eine Runde machen...ja…”, sagte Derek mit rauer Stimme, ließ dann aber von ihm ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. 

Er legte sich wieder neben Stiles und zog ihn an sich. 

Sie dösten beide weg und genossen die Nähe. Stiles hätte Derek nie als Kuschler eingeschätzt, aber man lernte ja nie aus. 

Schließlich wurde er aus seinem Dämmerzustand geweckt, als sein Handy klingelte. Stiles brauchte mehrere Versuchte, sich zu motivieren, Dereks Arme zu verlassen und holte dann sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. 

“Ja?!”, fragte er, ohne einen Blick auf das Display zu werfen. 

“Man, Alter! Wo bist du zur Hölle?!”, fragte Scott laut. Er brüllte fast.

“Ähm… “, konnte er nur stumpf Antworten und meinte dann: “... In Sicherheit… Mir gehts gut… Wirklich”. Er setzte sich auf und zuckte kurz zusammen. Nunja, daran musste sein Hintern sich noch gewöhnen…

“Wo. Bist. Du!”, fragte Scott nochmal nachdrücklich. 

Stiles sah zu Derek, der natürlich alles hören konnte und ihn schweigend beobachtete. Mit neutraler nichts preisgebender Miene. Unfair…

“Ich sagte doch, mit geht es gut! Ich bin noch in Beacon Hills bei… bei einem Freund…”, meinte er dann.

“Ich bin hier in Beacon Hills dein Freund…”, knurrte Scott eifersüchtig.

“Morgen, ok?! Lass mich jetzt schlafen…”, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nach MItternacht war. 

“Du meldest dich! Wehe wenn nicht, dann finde ich dich, Stiles!”, damit legte Scott schlecht gelaunt auf. 

Stiles ließ sich zurückfallen und sah zu seinem Bettnachbarn. Dieser trug nun wieder einen wirklich weichen Gesichtsausdruck.

“Was!?”, fragte Stiles murrend. 

“Bei einem Freund, mh?”

“Bist du das denn nicht?!”

“Nein, ich bin dein Alpha…”, antwortete er leise und Stiles merkte, dass da mehr als nur das Offensichtliche mitschwang. 

“Ja… So wie du auch Isaacs und Ericas Alpha bist…”, murmelte er patzig. 

“Nein… eben nicht…”, Derek zog ihn wieder näher zu sich, an seine Brust. “Du bist… wenn du willst… mein Omega!”

“Ich will kein Einzelner Wolf sein, Derek..”, langsam wurde Stiles sauer. Wollte Derek ihn aus dem Rudel werfen? Seit wann waren Menschen überhaupt ganzer Teil davon?

Derek schüttelte wieder den Kopf. 

“Stiles… Du und Ich sind ein… perfektes Paar… Unser Geruch passt perfekt zusammen, wir passen körperlich perfekt zusammen”, versuchte er zu erklären. 

“Ich habe es geleugnet, weil… es ist Gefährlich für dich und für mich… Aber als du vorher zu mir kamst und du vertraust mir… trotz allem…”.

Stiles beobachtete Dereks Erklärungsversuche. “Du sagst…”, etwas klingelte in seinem Kopf. Er hatte davon gelesen, als er für Scott recherchiert hatte. Es war schon länger her… “Du… sagst wir sind Mates…”, flüsterte Stiles.

Der Mund des Alphas zuckte und verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln. “Ja… Wir könnten es sein…”

“Du musst mich beißen… und ich würde zum-..”

“Nein, nur zu meinem Mate, nicht zum Werwolf… “

“Aber Derek… für immer…”

“Genau… für Immer du und ich…”

 

Am Morgen sprang Peter die Treppe zu Dereks Schlafzimmer hoch und wollte gerade damit anfangen seinem Neffen wieder zu erklären, dass bedeutungsloser Sex, sein Problem mit Stilinski nicht lösen würde. Da sah er, dass eben dieses Problem in Dereks Armen lag. 

“Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und viel Spaß dem Sheriff zu erklären, warum sein minderjähriger Sohn nun einen Werwolfbiss am Hals hat!”

 


End file.
